


"I don't know what to do"

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [69]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Early Days, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, oct 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dani’s every sense has been flooded by Phoebe. But over all of that, she can hear an anxious buzz cluttering her brain.A ficlet about moves and precipices.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	"I don't know what to do"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don't know what to do"

Dani’s every sense has been flooded by Phoebe. Her long, straightened hair curtaining around them as they kiss in the entryway to her parents’ house. The diluted taste of earlier caramel and coffee. The smell of their mingled hairsprays and inexpensive perfumes they’d both tried out while wandering the shops of Manchester that afternoon. The feel of her smooth skin where Dani had tentatively lifted the hem of her shirt, needing to trace her fingers along the expanse of Phoebe’s back and taking this for now. 

But over all of that, she can hear an anxious buzz cluttering her brain. One that’s telling her this means too much, this is too important to fuck up. This isn’t some drunken makeout at a party. This isn’t falling asleep next to a friend of a friend on a pullout sofa and nervously fumbling with her bra. This isn’t some dark corner of a sweaty club where she grinds against a pretty girl’s thigh. 

This is something else. And she _cannot_ bear to fuck it up. 

“Feebs,” she says, leaning her head back with a gentle thump against the door. “Phoebe… I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Sure you do,” Phoebe says. She looks at Dani, both of them out of breath, and Dani catalogues the colours in her eyes. There’s more there than she could see over Skype. More colours in her eyes and more freckles on her face and more care in her expression than Dani would have ever claimed she deserved. 

Dani’s hand moves from the flesh of Phoebe’s hip to her belt loop. She tugs, insisting on their hips together. Phoebe doesn’t even blink. She waits for Dani’s move. 

Dani tilts her head to the side, offering her neck. She’s told Phoebe all about how damn sensitive her neck is. Her other hand, already tangled in Pheobe’s hair, pulls Phoebe down to her pulse point. 

Dani doesn’t hold back her sighs. Phoebe doesn’t hold back her bites. 

“God, Dani…” Phoebe mutters against her skin. “I can’t believe you’re fucking real.” 

Dani won’t admit that the same thought is running through her head. It’s too close to something too big, something she can’t look in the eye right now. Especially not as distracted as she is.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190916587664/i-dont-know-what-to-do) !


End file.
